


The stray black cat meets the white angel of death

by Vash000



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, PJO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vash000/pseuds/Vash000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico meets the soul reapers for the first time.</p><p>Can a Captian of the 13 court guards brake down his walls and finally take away his pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fan-fic I have ever written in my life.I've seen some fan fics with harry potter cross over and different realities. So I thought let's toss in some gods of death, and see what happens.
> 
> P.S  
> There might be some spelling errors and grammar issues, but it's not un-readable.

Shadow travel can be fantastic, except when it drops you in on a....a , well I don't know what it is, but it's strong. "What type of monster are you?" asks Nico. All it does is scream a inhuman blood curdling scream. All Nico can tell is, it's huge, has a skull like mask, and a hole in it's chest ware it's heart should have been. Nico's been fighting this thing going on 15 minutes with no real effect. It should have exploded in to golden dust in the first few minutes. Every cut and slice just barely hurts it, and it keeps tearing through his undead skeletons like they are made of paper.

Nico is just about to give up and shadow travel away when it lands a strike and sends him flying into a wall, right on impact he lets out a horrible scream. Nico's in major pain, every breath hurts, "Broken ribs. Great, just what I needed." He tries to get up but that didn't last long.It feels like someone injected liquid metal in his leg, it's broken. As the thing closes in on him, it starts to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha, Seams tonight is my lucky night. A tasty little Soul reaper just happens to drop into my lap." Nico's confused at what the thing is saying. What in Hades name is a "Soul Reaper", "I don't know what this soul reaper thing is, But I'm a demi-god, son of Hades."

The ugly thing reaches down and picks Nico's small frame up and licks it's lips, "Demi-God, soul reaper, what ever, your about to be a tasty snack.". All that's going through Nico's head at this moment is rage at the fact hes about to be eaten by some ugly creature that smalls like rotting bodies and dried blood. Two wars, Titans, Giants, and even mother Earth herself even tried to kill him. To survive all of that to get killed by this....this thing.One lone tear trickles down his cheek, Percy, The boy he loved the most, He'll never get to confess his love, and say good bye to the magnificent raven colored hair demi-god, never to gaze into those sea green eyes again.

At that moment something cuts the monsters arm clean off.It recoils grabbing it's now severed arm. Screaming in pain as blood gushes out.Nico is surprised by this, through the pain he's looking for the source of this attack. Then he sees him, a short figure no taller than him. "AHHHHHHHHHH! You insolent little bug. I'll crush you and consume you.". The figure just looks at the creature and just slices it in half with no effort. The creature just disintegrates leaving nothing but a puddle of blood from the severed limb.Nico's close to passing out his vision is fading, the figure starts to walk up and it looks like hes saying something but Nico can't hear anything, then black.

 

Nico feels himself floating in black.He's not dead, he knows that for a fact, there's no lines, no screaming from the fields of punishment, and no Cerberus wanting to play with him. This is all due to his time in the underworld, A perk of being a son of Hades. "I don't know about you captain but he is kinda of cute. Ware did you find him?". 'Who's talking?' thinks Nico.His eye's flutter open, he see's gray eyes, "Annabeth?" says the small boy. "Who's Annabeth?". His vision coming into focus better. No not Annabeth, he see's red hair and..... and.... Some of the most massive breast's hes ever seen! He's jolted by this and tries to scurry away but is stopped by the pain.He winces at the pain and gently cradles his ribs. "Calm down kid, You have 3 broken ribs and a shattered leg. The whole leg. Not too many humans can look a hollow in the face and survive, your dam lucky.Also I'm not that repulsive, a lot of men in the Seireitei that want's to be with me." .Nico speaks up at the thought he's a normal human"I'm not a human I'm a demi-god" Nico starts looking around at his surrounding's. It's a plain room nothing special, Then he gets worried, wares his sword and pack. He sits up gently and almost screams "Ware's my stuff?!?!" He then notices he's all but naked. He scrambles to cover himself up as hes blushing. "Awwww, too bad, your kinda cute." She says and winks at him.Someone in the other room yells out. "Rangiku! Leave the poor kid alone.I don't think you flirting with him is putting him at ease. I also find it annoying!" The source of the voice coming into view. Nico's caught aback by this person, It's the one that saved him from the, what did the woman call it, a 'Hollow?'. The person is a kid, cant be no more than Nico's age. He's wearing an old Japanese type of outfit with a long white vest coat, and a pair of sandals or something, pure white hair that comes down to his eyes, and it's styled a bit Nico thinks it's kind of cute (Crap bad idea), hes nicely built, but the thing that gets Nico the most is those eyes, sea green eyes (Can't get away from those eyes). By this time Nico was blushing a little because he was kinda of checking out the person. He notices the white haired teen seen him looking, causing him to blush as well. That's when Nico noticed his pack and sword in his hands, "Can I get my bag back please?"

 

The other teen looks at the bag and hands it to the red head while still holding onto the sword. Rangiku is her name he guesses. "Can you get out the flask and the baggy?", Rangiku abliges him. He drinks some of the nectar and eats some of the ambrosia, he starts feeling better immediately, but it would be a week or so before hes at full strength.

"I guess it's time for introductions." says the white haired teen. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad ten of the thirteen court guard squads. This woman next to me is Rangiku Matsumoto, my second in command. We're soul reapers stationed in this area to keep the peace, for both the living world and the land of the dead". There's silence, as Nico takes that in and looks apprehensive." You know it's proper etiquette to introduce yourself, not to mention, I did save your ass." Nico just looks agitated at Hitsugaya, " Nico Di Angelo. I'm a demi-god and the son of Hades" 

Rangiku just starts laughing hysterically at Nico's name. "So your name is Cat ? That's rich. Not to mention your personality is about the same as a stray cat."By this time Nico's wishing he had his sword so he could shut this woman up. "Don't take any insult by what Rangiku says. We're from Japan. Your name "N....e....k....o" means cat." spelling it as he was saying it. " Well my name is spelled N....i....c....o. Also what in Hades name is a soul reaper? and whats going on"."A soul reaper is a soul that has high levels of "Reiryoku" best English translation would be "Spiritual Pressure". Seams fitting seeing as high levels of reitsu can cause normal humans to pass out from the change of the atmospheric pressure." States Rangiku,still laughing a little from the name."Sorry about not being able to take care of your wounds any better." Says hitsugaya looking at the bandages wrapping Nico's abdomen."We can't use reitsu to repair the damage cause your body probably can't handle it. Not to mention were squad ten not four.We're not that much of a supply and relief squad." "Well I've never hear of "Soul Reapers" in Greek mythology so that means your Japanese in origin. am I right?" replies Nico. "Yep" from Rangiku in reply. "We know about the Greek gods and all of that. We would of gave you nectar and ambrosia, but we don't know how much to give before you burn. We rely on kido for healing and medical technology much like normal humans. We could of used Orihime to heal you but, well shes in japan and kinda busy living her own life."

 

By this time Nico's just rageful in the fact that there were people this strong that could of lent support to the gods against the titans and Gaia."Ware the hell were you when the titans attacked Manhattan, and the gaia conflict. In retrospect you could of tore through them with little to no effort with the display I seen.That thing, the hollow, was at lest as strong as a titan and you destroyed it with two strikes. You could of helped keep good demi gods alive with your help.". "We didn't even know about the Gods tell after the Gaia incident. The gods knew about us but felt that we were too strong to be trusted. But after Thanatos was captured, it's been decided to have us help enforce his power so as to keep the dead from coming back and your monsters from instantly regenerating, and to try and help train other demi gods to become stronger." Hitsugaya says with a bit of edge in his voice. "So we're going to report to Thanatos to send someone to replace us and that we found you and we're going to take you back t-" He takes a small black book from his inside breast pocket and checks it out. Nico sneaks a look at his chest, he's so digging his grave on this one,he's sure of it."Ah here it is." says Hitsugaya. "Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954." he says without much enthusiasm. At this time Nico mind is racing and bordering on fear and complete hysteria. "I'm not going back there, I don't belong there with them!". He tries to shadow travel, but is unable to from exhaustion and the injuries causing him to wince at the pain even more.'Dam, the nectar and ambrosia haven't healed me enough to escape.' thinks Nico." This wouldn't have anything to do with this Percy guy, would it?" asks Rangiku with a sly smile on her face. "What!?!? How do you-." He's cut off. "You talk in your sleep." says Rangiku." you said "No Percy, Don't go I love you!" or something in that area. Must have been a pretty bad nightmare. You were crying as you said it." She says with a bit of a frown as if she's actually worried and cares for the boy.

 

'Great they know I'm a freak and probably hate me now.' as if reading his mind, Hitsugaya speaks up."Don't worry we don't judge. Honestly you should see the down right ridiculous collection of gay manga Rangiku has collected over the years.It boarders on the obsessive." He says rolling his eyes and scowl's at the busty red headed soul reaper. "Hey! I haven't heard you complain when you borrow them." This time it's Hitsugayas turn to blush and just look at the other soul reaper with a murderous look.All Nico can do is smile at the white headed teen and chuckle a bit.He hopes the other teen doesn't hear him, but if he did he didn't let on." So Toshiro. How are you going to drag me back to that place, probably kicking and screaming on my part." Rangiku can only look a bit worried as Nico uses Hitsugaya's first name which he hates soooo much. "Well if it's kicking and screaming, I'll use Hakufuku and render you unconscious.But we're going to be using a modified Senkaimon. It will make the trip a bit faster. Rangiku will carry you and we'll use shunpo to make it even faster. We'll leave in the morning so get some rest.". With that the teen bids him a good night's sleep and leaves the room. All Rangiku can do is laugh a little and wink at the teen as she give's him some pills.Nico just looks at her with some untrusting eyes. "It's for the pain and to help you sleep.". He takes the pills."Have a good rest and we'll head out in the morning.". With that she leaves the room still laughing a little. All Nico can think about is what fresh hell he's gotten himself in, and the fact that he's going to be dragged back to that place. All he can hope is Percy 'friggin' Jackson is out on a quest or something when he get's there, so he can heal and get out as fast as possible without looking at the person he loves the most, and remembering the pain and heart brake. As he's almost falling asleep a small tear rolls down his cheek from the bitter memories.


	2. Arival to camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wanted to die right there on the spot.To just pull out his sword and end it from the shear embarrassment of it all. They we're at camp all right, They ended up right on the back end of the dinning pavilion facing the tables with everyone just staring and the head table ware Chiron, and Mr.D just sat 
> 
> there with looks of bewilderment at the sight of him and two people walking out of a door to no where. 
> 
> Oh no, let's remember the fates just love to mess with Nico, It was their favorite activity to piss him off. 
> 
> Percy Jackson had to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Crollalanza and decided to change the way I wrote this a bit and hoping it works out better.
> 
> I'm probably going to write another chapter, I kinda feel like I've half assed this chapter a bit, but hope it's some what good.

A nightmarish hell is what awaited Nico in his sleep. Torture's of Tartarus, the blood stained 

battle field of the last decisive battle with Gaea, and the worse, A scean Nico has imagined thousands of 

time. Percy smiling at him, walking towards him. Nico's ecstatic at the sight of his object of desire walking 

towards him with such a magnificent smile. Then him passing to embrace Annabeth, The whole of 

Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter laughing at the sight of Nico in pain.

 

When Nico woke up the sheets were soaked in sweat. Hitsugaya and Rangiku we're next to his bed. 

Some how Nico felt a bit better that Hitsuagaya was there, not sure why, but he puts it in the back of his 

mind for later examination. 

"Have a good night's sleep there kitten?" Rangiku says to brake the silence and get Nico's attention.

"Sure had a fantastic dream of gum drops and ice cream." Says Nico with sarcasm just pouring from his 

mouth. After that he drank a bit of necture and ate some ambrosia to help heal him some more.

"Kinda obvious that he didn't Rangkiku." Says Hitsugaya with a emotionless face. "Here." Says Hitsugaya 

tossing him a brown bag. Nico opens the bag and pulls out a set of clothes and shoes like Hitsugaya's 

and Rangiku's. He's a bit confused. "It's a shihakusho, the uniform of a soul reaper. Your clothes and 

shoes were pretty much torn to shreds. So we got you a set of mine." Says Hitsugaya with just a tiny 

smile so small Nico would of missed it if he wasn't paying the teen so much attention.

After a bit of work and a few curse's Nico limps out of the room he was in, clad in a soul reaper's 

uniform with his sword at his side. The shoes were weird at first but the were very comfortable dispite 

their look's. The clothes were a bit baggy but very easy to move in.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you were a soul reaper fresh from the academy." Says 

Rangiku with a bit of a smile.

"There's a school to become a soul reaper?" States Nico with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, but we'll explain all that later, your going to need this for the journey through the Senkaimon." 

says Hitsugaya tossing him a small silver bracelet. "Thanks to that psychopath Mayuri Kurotsuchi, even 

non soul reapers can use a hell butterfly. So put it on and let's get going."

Nico obeys and puts on the bracelet. It's a nice piece of jewelry Nico thinks, Silver with a weird skull on it 

in white ascents, and black out linings."Well it fits well with my ring." Showing his hand with the silver 

skull ring with a smile on his face.He's kinda of confused at how comfortable he is around these soul 

reaper's while he feels like he's an outcast at both camp's among other demi god's. Must be the fact they 

deal with the dead like he does.

"Well let's get going. Rangiku help Nico and let's get to that camp." States Hitsugaya walking out the 

front door.Rangiku pick's Nico up with no real effort with him giving her a death glare like no other he's 

given."Not going to work on me kitten." she says with a smile while carrying him outside.

 

Now Nico has seen a lot of ways to travel,even used a few himself, but seeing Hitsugaya stab his sword 

into the air and some of the sword actually pierce space was just weird. For the first time Nico gets to see 

Hitsugaya's sword. It's a Japanese katana with a star like guard, with a blade just about as long as it's 

wielder.Just after that thought a square Japanese like paper door comes into existence. It opens up to 

reveal a round door that opens as well, to reveal a extremely bright light that is brighter than the sun.

"Ok Rangiku, If we flash step most of the way it will take maybe a half an hour." with that Hitsugaya just 

disappears.

"Ready to go kitten ?" says Rangiku with a smile. Nico just glares at her."Quit calling me kitten."

"I'll take that as a yes." With that they disappear and the senkaimon closes and dissolves into nothing.

 

Nico didn't have to ask if they just flash stepped, the feel of it was somehow like moving at the speed of 

light, or faster. 

They abruptly stopped and looked around. "We're here. If you want Nico you can walk out of the 

senkaimon. I guess you wouldn't want to be carried out?" says Hitsugaya with a straight face. Nico felt a 

bit better going back at that statement. He would rather fall on his sword than deal with that 

embarrassment.

"Sure." was all he could say thinking of being back at that camp and seeing 'him' again after the 

disappearing act after the war with Gaea." I'm a bit agitated going back to that place, but I'd rather walk on 

my own then be carried back." He feel's a good amount of pain from his injuries but not so much as to 

keep him from walking.

"Ok, let's meet your distant family Nico." Rangiku says with a smirk. Nico was tempted to kill her but 

just came to terms that's just how she was. The same door opened and they walked through to camp 

half-blood, to the place Nico didn't want to be at but decided he had no choice.

 

Nico wanted to die right there on the spot.To just pull out his sword and end it from the shear 

embarrassment of it all. They we're at camp all right, They ended up right on the back end of the dinning 

pavilion facing the tables with everyone just staring and the head table ware Chiron, and Mr.D just sat 

there with looks of bewilderment at the sight of him and two people walking out of a door to nowhere. 

Oh no, let's remember the fates just love to mess with Nico, It was their favorite activity to piss him off. 

Percy Jackson had to be there.

"Well this is ac ward to say the least." states Rangiku. the statement was like artillery fire in the silence. 

Hitsugaya just looks at her with a bit of rage but was pretty much thinking the same thing.

"Well you take Nico to get some medical attention, and I'll go introduce myself to Chiron and 

Dyonisous.". With that Hitsugaya starts walking towards the main table ignoring the whispers and looks 

he's getting.The way he carries himself and acts as if everyone around him is of no real importance and 

little bother with their glances and uneasy whispers.Not one person tries to get up let alone stop him.It's 

either Nico's imagination or the air seams thick and heavy, and some how colder. 

"He needs some medical attention." states Rangiku. With that a few of the Apollo kids come up after 

Hitsugaya, Chiron, and Dyonisus have left to speak at the big house. Nico is carried off to the infirmary 

for healing and some rest.

 

After a few days he's in better shape, able to walk around with little difficulty. He hear some campers 

talking about something going on at the sword arena, so he decided to check it out. Thats when he saw 

it. It seamed that Rangiku and Hitsugaya was giving a demonstration of how soul reapers fight. It was 

unbelievable, he has seen some fast fighting before, but this was ridiculous. He knew it was flash step they 

were using but he just couldn't believe how fast they we're. It was like six people fighting in the arena 

but he knew that wasn't true.

The fight was over after a few minuets after he arrived, with Hitsugayas sword at Rangiku's throat. She 

just brushed it off and laughed.

"Now, who wants to try a sparing match with me?". This coming from Hitsugaya.

"I'm in." Percy speaking up. This could not end well.

"Oh no,I want first crack at him." Jason right behind Percy.

Well the camps as good as destroyed.

"No problem I'll take you both on, but before we start tell me your godly parent so I know how to go 

about this." coming from Hitsugaya with a straight face. All Rangiku can do is look at the two as if she 

were taking measurements for their coffins.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." With that Rangiku's eye's widen at his name and for the first time 

she notices Nico. She waves for Nico to come down and get a better seat. Nico starts his way down there 

reluctantly. Percy notices and waves at him, Nico just gives him a halfhearted smirk.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

"Well I guess I can respect you two, and use my Shikai." states Hitsugaya with a perfect poker face.

Everyone at this point is whispering and wondering what the hell a Shikai is, by this time Nico's next to 

Rangiku thinking the same thing.

As if Rangiku were reading Nico's mind. "Shikai is the first release of a soul reapers zanpakuto, which is 

their sword, And right now your going to want to see Captain Hitsugayas released zanpakuto. This fight 

wont last long, captain Hitsugaya doesn't release his zanpakuto that much against people with this 

much spiritual pressure. I think he want's to lay down some pain on someone. "

"I doubt that, Percy and Jason are two of the strongest demi gods in the world." Nico saying with a bit of 

a smile on his face.

"I take it that's 'THE' Percy Jackson you were talking about in your sleep?"

"Yeah. He is."

Jason and Percy have drawn their swords and taken their stances. Hitsugaya has backed off a bit raised 

his sword and said " Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru."

By this time everyone has pretty much been floored, the aura Hitugaya is putting out is so strong Nico 

could sware he could taste it.His sword is a bit longer and theirs a chain with a crescent moon blade 

attached to the handle. Some of the Arena floor frosted over, the temperature dropped to freezing, and 

the sky started to cloud.

"Yeah, you still think Percy and Jason will last long?" 

Nico is completely blown away, he knew Hitsugaya was strong but this was... was, he just couldn't come 

up with the words for what was going on.On that last thought Hitsugaya attacked.

 

Hitsugaya was in a league of his own. His first attack connected with Jason's sword and sent him flying, 

Percy tried to get Hitsugaya from behind but failed horribly when Hitsugaya twirled around and parried 

his attack. Nico knew for a fact Hitsugaya was just playing with them. He seen what happen to that 

hollow. Jason and Percy finally backed off and started to combine their powers. The wind picked up and 

was backed up by the water coming from multiple sources. Lighting striked and tried for Hitsugaya, 

but with flash step it missed by a mile. Nico then noticed Hitsugaya was putting off a stronger aura.

"Captain are you sure about this?" this coming from Rangiku with a lot of worry in her face.

"What's he going to do?" Nico stated with just as much worry.

"With the build up of his spiritual pressure, It seams he's going to use bankai."

With a confused look Nico respond with."What's the hells a bankai, and how bad is this going to get." 

"A bankai is the second release of a zanpakuto, It takes years to master it. It doubles the strength of the 

user by five or ten time's their current power."

"FIVE OR TEN TIME'S?!?! He's going to kill them."

"No he's going to show them what you demi gods can gain from soul reapers, With that power monsters 

would be nothing to take out." 

That's when it happen, that's when Hitsugaya yelled out, "Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

 

The wave of energy was immense, and the transformation was beyond what Nico could of thought of.  
He had wings of ice that looked like dragon wings and a tail, his feet and left hand took on the shape of a 

dragons made from ice, his sword hand was a dragons head.

All Hitsugaya could do was smirk, Jason and Percy knew they we're as good as done in this fight. With 

that Hitsugaya flash stepped to Percy, striking and shattering Percy's sword and sent him flying, Jason was 

striked the same way but he didn't go flying. With their swords gone and them pretty much defeated 

Hitsugaya dismissed his bankai.

 

The arena was silent after that, Percy was shocked by his sword riptide being broken, Jason was the 

same way. Everyone was whispering and pointing at the two demi gods that we're the best they had 

being taken down in a matter of minutes.

"I wouldn't worry about your sword's, With your guy's power you should be carrying Asauchi, which 

are unnamed zanpakuto carried by low ranking soul reapers, them being made from reishi they will still 

be effective against monsters. Rangiku bring them over." Hitsugaya was pointing to the two swords 

leaning against the wall next to Nico. He didn't notice them before where did they come from?

He realized Hitsugaya was looking at him with what seamed to be a grin. Rangiku picked up the sword's 

, gave Nico a smile and walked over to the two teens and handed them each a sword.

"If you pour your energy into these and train enough you might be able to gain zanpakuto spirits, you 

will be able to gain more power to use against your enemies. The mist will hide them from humans so 

you can carry them around all the time." Hitsugaya said while Rangiku handed them the sword's.

"You know you didn't have to destroy our sword's Toshiro!" this coming from Percy with a good 

amount of rage, and hate towards the captain. It seams right since he had riptide for so long.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and if you talk to me like that again you wont have to worry about 

monster's, cause I will kill you. What you saw was only a fraction of my power, I hardly used my 

zanpakuto's real power." With that Hitsugaya turned and walked towards Nico. "It's good to see your up 

and about, enjoy the show?" Nico was a bit scared of this teen. He beat two of the strongest demi gods in 

the world with no effort and threaten Percy with death if he didn't show him respect, and Nico was sure 

he could kill him, there was no doubt about it.

" You really didn't have to brake their swords, Percy had that sword since he first came to camp." Nico 

said with a bit of worry.

"No choice,I had to destroy them so they would use the Asauchi. If they don't train with them they 

wont get stronger."Hitsugaya said with a bit of sympathy towards them.

That's when Chiron galloped down the stairs of the arena and came to a stop looking at Hitsugaya with a 

bit of worry.

"What in the name of the god's is going on?" was all he could say while staring at Hitsugaya like he was 

the most lethal being here, which to say he was one hundred percent correct about that.

"Giving Percy and Jason here a demo of my shikai and bankai." Hitsugaya said with a bit of a smile.

"Yes um, well from what I felt, can you not release such power in the camp again. It would be nice of 

you to not destroy the camp captain Hitsugaya?" Chiron asked with a good bit of respect.

"Sorry, just had to show them what they could obtain to strengthen their already incredible power."

"Well alright but please try not to go all out again, we like to keep the camp in one piece." With that 

Chiron went over to Percy and Jason to see how they were holding up.

"Come on Nico let's go for a walk and have a actual conversation.". With that Hitsugaya dragged Nico 

away from the arena.

They were a bit quiet for a few minutes tell Hitsugaya piped in.

"You don't have to worry about me destroying your sword, You seen what your sword can do to a 

hollow. Percy and Jason don't get how strong hollow's are. Not to mention if they we're stronger they 

could help a lot more. Also with what I done there is no doubt they will get stronger so they can fight me 

again and come back from that humiliating defeat."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. Even with their combined power it was no issue for you." Nico responded 

with a bit of amusement.

"Also from what I heard about what you did for Percy, I thought beating him down a bit was fair for 

how oblivious he is to your feelings."

Nico didn't get it,but did Hitsugaya seam a bit sad after saying that? 

"So it seams demi gods are sorted into cabins by who their godly parent is." Hitsugaya said to change 

the subject.

"Sure, each god has a cabin for their kids. It wasn't always like that, if you weren't one of the major god's 

kid you were stuck in the Hermes cabin." Nico said with a bit of sadness due to the fact he was alone in 

his cabin due to Hazel staying in New Rome with Frank.

They found them selves in front of the Hades cabin.

"I take it this is your cabin?"

"Yep, Cabin thirteen, Hades cabin to his kids, well kid, there is only two children of Hades, well one 

Hades kid, and one Pluto's kid. Hazel is a daughter of Hades Roman persona Pluto and she's in New 

Rome with her boy friend." Saying all this was kind of sad to say the least, but some how Hitsugaya 

being here it was as bad.

" What to see inside?" Nico said with a bit of amusement.

"Yeah why not, I've seen a few other cabins, let's see your cabin."

Nico could of sworn Hitsugaya had a bit of a excited tone in his voice, but decided to ignore it. They 

entered the cabin which was exactly the way he left it, a bit dark with the green flame torches on the 

walls, the little siting room left from the door, a few bunks, and a few of his personal possession's that he 

has collected in his travels. Dioclitions scepter was hanging on the wall, The Romans wanted it but it's 

only fair he went through that humiliating situation, he should keep it, not to mention he was the 

only one that could use it anyway.

Nico walked in farther and sat down on his bed and bounced on it a bit, firm as it ever was. He was 

taking in the smell of the cabin when He felt Hitsugaya pushing him down and started kissing 

him.Nico was surprised by this but incredibly happy. The kiss was a bit ruff, but had a lot of passion.  
As the two teens explored each others mouths hands exploring each others bodies. The embrace lasted 

a long time, they only stopped when the heard a woman's voice just squeal with delight.

"Awwww how cute."

Nico and hitsugaya looked up and saw the red headed soul reaper in the door way with a huge smile on 

her face.

"It look's like you got yourself a little black kitten captain." Rangiku say's with a lot of satisfaction in her 

voice.

"Rangiku, I swear to the gods if you don't leave right now I'll-" with that Nico grabbed him and gave him 

another kiss then started laughing a little bit at how this has turned out. 

"I guess this stray black cat isn't a stray anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> If this Fan fic gets a good review I'll keep going on.if not I'll accept defeat and slink away in the shadows.
> 
> If it's good the next one will have them in camp half blood, and I might even have Toshiro take of Percy and Jason to show them what Soul Reapers are capable of.  
> If it's really liked I might have Rangiku and someone else hook up.  
> Also I NEED INPUT.


End file.
